1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal restraints and, more specifically, to a leash for pets having a plurality of compartments and functions that may be expediently and conveniently accessed by the user to cleanup after or care for their pet.
Comprising the leash is a retractable leash with a clip and latch for restraining a pet, a clip on/off fluid reservoir with a fold out bowl that is stored in the handle to provide nourishment for the pet on the go, and a waste bag storage area for storing of waste bags.
Additionally the present invention has means for attaching and detaching the fluid reservoir by means of clips should the user decide it is un-needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other leash devices designed for tethering pets. While these leash devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a pet leash incorporating an extendable, retractable leash and disposable bag storage housing freeing the user from carrying the disposable bag prior to use.
It is further desirable to incorporate detachable reservoir housing for storage of a fluid, preferably water, and a collapsible dish stored within the pet lease hand grip for use as desired.